Taishiro (Hisedai)
Background Taishiro is a shinobi from konohagakure, Personality He is a very collected and straight-forward man. Appearance Abilities He is capable of fighting only using Kote for about thirty minutes against three Genin long enough to test their strength. Taishiro is shown to be very fast, able to strike with blazing speed that can easily catch his foe off guard. Physical Prowess Taishiro is a powerful shinobi. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taishiro can use one nature transformation. Part I Genin Mission Arc Itsuki (Hisedai) gets put on Team 2 with Midori (Hisedai) and this girl who is in love with him named Mai. Everyone else gets there genin teams but they are not satisfied because they feel Itsuki (Hisedai) team is to overpowered. Itsuki, Midori and Mai go to meet there sensei at a Burger Resturant. When they arrive they realize he is a Tokubetsu Jonin! The Tokubetsu Jōnin tells them his name is "Taishiro" and he will be their sensei! Itsuki with a nonchalant attitude then asked their new sensei how strong is he? He then responds your about to find out! Their sensei takes them to a high tech training facility in the village, So they can fight against him to get a gage of everyone's strength. Itsuki, Midori, Mai and Taishiro arrive at the training facility. There, they will fight to gage each other's strength. Next the four enter a room where all sound is nullified. Itsuki was unaware they'd help test some scientific ninja tools because he stormed off before hearing all about the facility. They first have Itsuki, Midori and Mai fight against Taishiro, who employs a prototype light and smoke bomb that overwhelms them with light and sound. Midori engages Taishiro despite his warning of having no mercy, even for him. Taishiro absorbs Itsuki's Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique attack with his Kote, allowing Midori to destroy Taishiro Kote with a Paperbomb, and asks Taishiro about his actual jutsu not the technology. When Taishiro doesn't answer, Itsuki asks about his Taijutsu instead. Taishiro Fire Release lands a hit on Mai's face with shots from the hidden Kote on his other arm and notes the situation to be more complex than anticipated. Taishiro charges at Midori, and uses his Kote , to absorb Midori's Wind Release, and kicking him aside. Mai marvels at the Kote. Itsuki considers using the Smoke-Flash Bomb, but chooses not to, as his allies don't know any signal to let them know of his plan. Midori grabs Taishiro, trying to stall him so the others can get away and make a plan. Taishiro (Hisedai) punches Midori's chest with a scientific ninja tool glove, Midori activates an Earth Release Jutsu, Creating dust and that let Midori and his teammates escape to form a plan. Their strategy is decided. While looking for the Genin, Taishiro approaching the rocks where the Genin regrouped, Taishiro attacks a hidden Itsuki with his scientific ninja tools. Itsuki attacks Taishiro with Fire Release, Mai with Water Release. Taishiro notes them to be unconcerned with chakra consumption as he absorbs their attacks, and concludes they're the distraction for an attack by Midori. Midori strikes with the chakra katana from above, but Taishiro blocks it with his own chakra blade, knocking Midori back, claiming Midori's chakra katana, and using it to stab him. Taishiro tells Misori he saw through his attack, but Midori denies it, Itsuki and Mai look in shock as there Sensei actually stabbed his teammate. Taishiro then says that on a mission he would be dead simple as that! Midori gripping Taishiro's hand so he can't let go of the chakra katana. The Midori Taishiro stabbed vanishes, being a shadow clone, and Taishiro feels his strength drained by the chakra katana. The real Midori moves in to strike, As he is able to transform his body into different shapes similar to Jugo's ability and he turns his fist into a scalpel almost and slashes Taishiro chest making him fall. So Team Taishiro complete there first task. Itsuki and Mai realize how strong Midori actually is and decide to go train out of frustration. Later that night they went out to eat as a team. To help them get to know each other, they all share something about themselves; Itsuki wants to become the strongest ninja ever; Midori has a mission to stop and rid all evil on the earth; Mai blushes before revealing that she likes Itsuki, but openly states she wants to become Hokage; Taishiro, despite it being his idea, refuses to tell them anything about himself, instead suggesting that they are all destined for greatness! The next day, Taishiro meets with the Hokage, Koharu Sarutobi. He informs him that Sunagakure is interested in opening a clinic for children and has requested that his squad help lay the groundwork. He said it will help strengthen the villages relationship that is steadily falling apart. Team Taishiro meets with the Hokage's assistant before they leave for Suna. The assistant tries to encourage them to take it easy, as the clinic's growing success means that there are other people able and willing to do some of the work. Mai (Hisedai) and Midori (Hisedai) start gossiping when they depart for Suna and Itsuki chats with their Sensei. The squad meet with an informant just outside of Konoha and sends him to investigate if some criminals listed in the Bingo Book are behind the two attacks. As they continue to the village, Taishiro is attacked by two masked individuals. Although each of the attackers has a cloak of tailed beast chakra, he is able to drive both of them off. Using Lightning Release: False Darkness. While taking a break during their trip to Suna, Mai dreams that Itsuki gets stabbed brutally by a rogue ninja. Koharu instructs Team Taishiro to focus on the investigation as team and forget the clinic. In a secret lab outside Konoha, Mizuchi talks with his assistant. Mizuchi speculates that Taishiro has figured out that they were behind the attacks on the daimyō. Mizuchi is unconcerned so long as Taishiro doesn't realise the actual purpose of the attacks: to test out their synthesised tailed beast cloaks. Team Taishiro follows Mizuchi's movements between his different hideouts for three days, but they have no way of getting inside any of them without revealing his presence. His informant requests a meeting and, there, reports a rumour about Mizuchi: that he approached some arms dealers several weeks earlier seeking weapons for an attack on Konoha, and then killed the dealers when they failed to cooperate. Taishiro pays him for this information and requests another meeting in the future. Team Taishiro go to one of Mizuchi's hideouts and Midori senses the interior for Mizuchi's chakra. Mizuchi isn't there, but Taishiro decides they should see what intel they can get anyway. Taishiro finds Mizuchi's Bingo Book and explains to Team Taishiro that Mizuchi must have assassinated all of the people in the book with an "X" on their faces. Midori finds a paper that give a location and set time for a meeting. Team Taishiro leave the hideout and head to the Tenchi Bridge. Team Taishiro are approached on the remains of the Tenchi Bridge by Mizuchi, who wonders how Konoha knew that he was to meet dealers at this time and place. Mizuchi states that not even the other dealers knew of the meeting. When Taishiro tells him that it's the note he left behind, Mizuchi finds peace in the situation as he laughs. While Mizuchi (Hisedai) laughs, Taishiro try's to catch Mizuchi off guard with a shadow clone. Mizuchi attempts to use his snakes to grab a hold of Taishiro, but Taishiro's Lighting Release Armor covers his body. As the Lighting begins to shock Mizuchi as well, he uses his body replacement technique to regurgitate a new body out of his mouth before the old one is electrocuted. Retaining the bottom half of a snake, he slithers in a rapid manner towards Taishiro and punches Taishiro in the face and sends him flying into a mountain. Midori steps in and is able to grow a nine-tails fox head and claws out his chakra and manages to bisect Mizuchi, leaving Mai and Itsuki shook on how's he has the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Using his Gathering of the Snakes technique, Mizuchi is able to connect and regenerate both of his halves. He attempts to finish Midori off by spitting out one thousand snakes, each armed with a sword in their mouths. However, Midori uses one hand to create a devastating blast of pure chakra that incinerates the snakes and sends Mizuchi flying. Mai and Itsuki are unable to interfere due to the intensity of the battle! Itsuki Arc Back in Konohagakure, Taishiro commends his team on there effort to never give up and push through but advises them to prepare for the fallout of abandoning their original mission. Itsuki acts ignorant by saying that nothing will happen and then vanishes off, Mai then states that Itsuki is just happy because his parents don't have a mission today so they can spend time together! Itsuki and Midori continue their battle, but this time Itsuki has the upper hand, harnessing the full power of the Sharingan. Midori uses a chain of Fūma Shuriken to knock Itsuki into a tree, but Itsuki counters with Water Release: Water Formation Wall. A half-conscious Midori again implores Itsuki to stop, but Itsuki declares it is too late and as a finishing move, kicks Midori into the ground below. Taishiro catches Itsuki and flings him into a rock. Taishiro starts questioning Itsuki about his apparent intentions to kill Midori and steal the scroll, but Itsuki leaves rather than be lectured. Taishiro grabs Midori and the Scroll Of Seals and leaves. When Taishiro meets with the Hokage to return it, Taishiro tells the Hokage that Itsuki did it for attention and didn't even learn anything or use it in anyway. The Hokage understands and won't punish Itsuki and Taishiro walks out the Hokage's Office knowing that he just lied. Trivia *